MINE
by ReshaRukiRuu
Summary: Hermione adalah milikku! Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya. Hermione hanya akan menjadi Hermione Jean Malfoy, tidak ada yang lain. Menjadi milikku untuk selamanya.


Aiaiaia…

Salam kenal semua!

Ruu author baru di fandom ini…

Ini juga fic pertama Ruu dengan pair DracoxHermione

Please Read n Review

Flame juga gak pa2 ( tp jgn kejam-kejam!)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Desclaimer : Always JK Rowling T.T

Summary : Hermione adalah milikku! Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya. Hermione hanya akan menjadi Hermione Jean Malfoy, tidak ada yang lain. Menjadi milikku untuk selamanya.

**~Mine~**

"Milikku satu-satunya hanyalah Hermione." Gumamku yang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

Aku memandang bagunan yang berada di depanku. Sebuah rumah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat impianku bersama orang yang paling kukasihi. Halaman depan yang dipenuhi rumput hijau yang cukup luas untuk bermain anak-anakku nanti. Berlarian, tertawa bersama denganku dan ibu mereka. Itulah yang kupikirkan sekarang.

Kenapa impian itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin?

Kucoba melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku terus berjalan masuk ke dalam. Memutarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Aku melihat tangga menuju lantai atas. Aku pun segera berjalan menaiki tangga. Entah apa yang menyuruku untuk naik ke lantai atas. Kulihat beberapa pintu kamar yang berada di samping kanan dan kiriku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu sebelah kanan, dan aku mencoba membuka pintu.

Crekkk

Mataku langsung menuju sosok yang paling indah di dunia ini.

**Milikku.**

Ia sedang berdiri di depan kaca. Memakai gaun putih yang indah dan sangat pas dengan setiap lekak-lekuk tubuhnya. Entah yang di depanku ini malaikat atau hanya seorang Hermione Granger.

"Sudah waktu-!"

Kata-katanya terputus ketika mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mataku. Wajahnya yang cantik menunjukan ekpresi kaget melihat sosokku.

"Draco!"

"Hai, Hermione" Sapaku padanya dengan senyuman. Namun, sayangnya tidak dibalas dengan senyum manisnya, aku hanya mendapatkan kerutan di atas ke dua alisnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya disini." Jawabnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Oh jangan lakukan itu Hermione, aku ingin menatap matamu.

"Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa kau tak menungguku?" Tanyaku padanya.

Hal ini selalu terlintas di benakku. Aku dan Hermione saling mencintai. Telah melewati masa-masa yang sangat sulit berdua. Ia selalu ada, selalu menemaniku, selalu disampingku.

**Selalu milikku**

Kami saling terbesarku adalah meninggalkannya. Demi mengejar sesuatu yang tidak ada. Aku tahu tidak ada pembelaan yang benar terhadapku. Aku meninggalkanya sendiri. Sendiri.

Bodohnya diriku

Walaupun aku tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk menungguku, jika ia benar-benar mencintaiku ia pasti akan menungguku. Bukankah begitu? Tidak seperti ini! Meninggalkanku dengan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Jawab dengan jujur Hermione! Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Aku tahu aku tak punya hak lagi untuk meneriakinya seperti itu. Tapi kemarahanku menguasainku. Kekecewaanku terlalu membutakan pikiranku.

"Kau tak pantas bertanya itu, Malfoy!" Ia pun membalas teriakanku. Mata coklatnya kini berkaca-kaca. Aku, aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Walaupun aku tahu, ia telah menerima sakit itu sejak aku meninggalkanya.

5 tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku Hermione."

Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku. Aku telah membuatnya menangis. Mungkin selama ini, hampir semua alasannya untuk menangis adalah aku.

"Aku tahu kau sudah kembali 1 minggu yang lalu. Dan juga, kau pasti tahu dengan pernikahanku dengannya."

Aku tak pernah berada di posisi Hermione. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tidak tahu akan kembali. Aku mengerti itu.

Pantaskah aku masih memilikinya?

"Tentu saja Draco, Kau masih bisa memperbaiki kesalahan!"

Pantaskah aku untuk dicintai?

"Jujur, aku masih mencintaimu." Aku tahu kata-kata Hermione itu jujur. Aku dapat melihat kejujuran dari tatapannya.

Ia masih mencintaimu. Tak berubah sedikitpun, benar kan Hermione? Jadi aku tetap pantas untuk mencintai dan terus memilikinya.

"Tapi Dia selalu menemaniku selama kau pergi. Ia yang selalu mendampingiku, memberiku semangat. Kau tahu, aku sangat terpukul dengan kepergiaanmu."

Aku benci mendengar kata 'Dia'. Aku tahu sejak lama ia menyukai Hermione. Kupikir tidak masalah jika Hermione tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Sial! Ternyata ia mengambil kesempatan selagi aku tidak ada.

"Tapi, kau tidak mencintainya bukan?"

Aku tahu, Hermione masih mencintaiku. Ia tidak akan mudah untuk berubah. Aku tahu dan aku dapat pastikan itu. Karena ia adalah milikku, milikku seorang.

"Draco,"

Ia berjalan ke arahku, menggengam kedua tanganku dengan tangan miliknya. Hangat kedua tanganya mengalir dari tanganku menuju keseluruh tubuh. Aku merasa sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan kehangatan ini. Hangat ini hanya milikku.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa."

"Maksudmu?" Aku bingung dengan perkataan Hermione. Tak bisa? Apa maksudnya? Hermione menatap mataku tajam. Ia seolah mengisyratkan sesuatu. Sepertinya ia tak mau mengatakanya. Namun aku tak bisa membaca mata Hermione.

"Maksudmu apa Hermione?"

Kupegang bahunya dan kurasakan sedikit getaran di tubuhnya. Mengapa ia gemetaran?

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Dia, Draco. Aku tak bisa"

Apa?Aku tidak percaya ini! Ini bohongkan!

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas budi kepadanya. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membalas semua kebaikannya terhadapku. Kau pasti mengerti kan, Draco!"

Tidak mungkin, ini bohong!

"Kumohon kau mengerti, Draco."

Kenapa suaraku tak bisa keluar? Aku ingin berteriak padanya agar ia sadar! Aku ingin menyadarkan bahwa ia hanya milikku! Milikku! Ia tidak bisa berbuat ini. Hermione berjalan melewatiku menuju pintu. Aku hanya diam. Tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakan. Aku seperti patung yang hanya bisa melihat lurus ke depan.

"Acaranya akan segera dimulai. Aku tak mengharapkanmu untuk hadir disana."

Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya tanpa melihat wajahnya. Kudengar langkah kakinya keluar kamar, lalu menuruni tangga. Suara langkah kakinya mulai terdengar sama-samar di telingaku. Lalu tak lama kemudian tidak terdengar lagi.

Aku, kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikannya? Kenapa?

Kenapa!

Apakah Ini karma?

Karma karena aku pernah meninggalkanya?

Aku tak bisa menerima ini!

Hermione Jean Granger hanya akan menjadi Hermione Jean Malfoy! Tidak ada yang lain.

**Milikku akan jadi selalu milikku**!

Kugerakan kakiku melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Kuturuni tangga dengan kecepatan maksimal. Aku berlari keluar rumah. Kakiku tahu kemana tujuannya melangkah.

Hermione adalah milikku

Milikku seorang

Selamanya milikku

Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dariku.

Jika ia tidak menjadi miliku, tak boleh seorang pun memilikinya.

Tidak sadar ternyata aku telah sampai di sebuah taman yang luas. Kulihat di depan sana telah berkumpul banyak aneh banyak sekali wajah-wajah lama yang aku kenal. Pandanganku terfokus pada seorang laki-laki memakai jas putih yang berdiri di depan seorang pendeta. Aku sangat mengenalnya.

Musuhku selama bersekolah di Hogwarts, menjadi temanku ketika sama-sama menjadi Auror dan akan menjadi orang yang mendampingi kekasihku untuk selamanya.

The Great Harry Potter

Dia, dia adalah orang yang telah merebut Hermione ku!

Tak lama, aku melihat Hermione berjalan menuju Potter. Rasanya waktu berlalu sangat lamban bagiku. Setiap langkah Hermione membuatku terasa tercabik-cabik.

Seharusnya yang berada di depan itu adalah aku.

Seorang Draco Malfoy bukan Harry Potter!

Hermione lebih memilihnya dibandingkan aku.

Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Tak bisa membiarkan milikku menjadi milik orang lain.

Aku berlari menuju mereka, berlari secepat mungkin. Walau jarakku dengan mereka tidak jauh, aku mencoba secepat mungkin untuk berlari. Aku takut, aku akan terlambat. Milikku harus tetap menjadi milikku.

"Hermione!"

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, dan menengok ke arahku. Potter dan Weasley yang berada di depan juga memandangku. Wajah mereka begitu terkejut saat melihatku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku mengambil tongkatku yang berada di sakuku. Kuangkat tongkatku dan kuarahkan pada Hermione.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi milikku."

Hermione hanya menatapku dengan takut. Ketakutan terpancar dari kedua matanya. Jangan takut Hermione. Kita akan bersama lagi.

AVADA KEDAVRA

Kilat cahaya hijau melesat menuju Hermione, langsung menuju dadanya. Kulihat Potter berlari kearah Hermione, mencoba untuk melindunginya dari kebahagiannya bersamaku. Tapi ku tahu ia tak bisa mengambil milikku.

Ketika cahaya itu mengenai dada Hermione, ia terlempar dan jatuh ke tanah. Maafkan aku Hermione, mungkin itu akan terasa sakit sekali. Tapi itu akan menyelamatkanmu dan kita akan bersama lagi. Aku melihat Potter yang memeluk tubuhmu Hermione dan menangis. Hey! Aku meyelamatkannya darimu, Potter!

Aku mengarahkan tongkatku kearah kepalaku.

Tunggu sebentar Hermione, aku akan menyusulmu.

Kita akan bersama lagi

Dan kau tetap menjadi milikku

Untuk selamamnya

AVADA KEDAVRA

The End

Please…

Give me a ripiu…

Tnks for read!


End file.
